


tall as a tree, you can keep warm under me

by Cerian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerian/pseuds/Cerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves that he's taller than Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tall as a tree, you can keep warm under me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response for a prompt at the kinkmeme. Y'all know which one I'm talking about.

**one**

Arthur loves that he’s taller than Eames. Not much, but enough to give him some advantage at least. Like now for example, Eames standing there with a tray of coffee cups, cheeks painted pink from the cold outside, scarf hanging loosely around his neck, eyes glazed, everyone thanking him while taking a sip and going back to work, and Arthur smiles at the way he’s standing -- hand stretched towards Arthur, holding Arthur’s coffee. It makes accepting his coffee and giving Eames a kiss to the forehead very easy.

 

**two**

Arthur loves that when they’re laying side by side after some thoroughly good fucking, Eames still has prod his chin forward, toss his head back a bit to see Arthur properly, and it makes Arthur heart flutters in ways that shouldn’t be legal, whenever Eames peeks at him through long, thick lashes, smiling. (This just might his favorite too, not that he’d ever  admit)

 

**three**

Arthur loves it, _cherishes_ the fact that whenever they kiss, it’s Eames that has to lean up to him, mouth soft and thick and utterly delicious, hands pulling Arthur’s head down.

  
  
**four**

Arthur loves this one too, simply because Eames hates it. He has to bite the insides of cheeks to not smile at Eames sulking face, whenever he leans over Eames, chin defiantly set on Eames shoulder comfortably, knowing perfectly well that if Eames tried it, he has to stand on his toes, while Arthur just has to stand regularly, arms entwined Eames waist, and he smiles when Eames turns his face to kiss his cheek, mumbling something about showing off.


End file.
